


No Promises

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU: Mensa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rod strikes a bargain with Kolya of the Genii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Melodysparks** as a gift for Trick or Treat!

"Incoming wormhole!"

John wanted to snipe about stating the obvious but Rod was beside him in seconds, shoving him back behind the circle of the Stargate and into the only cover for miles. He felt the press of a hand to his shoulder, forcing him down as dozens of people came through the Stargate, carrying what looked to be all their worldly possessions, flanked by men in a uniform that could have come straight out of World War 2. A shout rose up as soon as they saw the MALP, with the soldiers raising projectile weapons and fanning out, searching for any sign of danger. They found Teyla, Ronon, and then moments later, John and Rod were raising their hands as they clambered to their feet.

A man stepped forward, tall with a pockmarked face and dark, cold eyes. He held a gun casually in his hand but even John could tell that the man was no amateur. Rod stepped forward in greeting but, for once, his charm seemed to have no effect.

"Rod McKay, and this is Dr. John Sheppard--"

"Lanteans," the man breathed. "Interlopers into the City of the Ancestors." He smiled, but his eyes remained as cold as a reptile's. "It is a pleasure to finally capture some of you."

"Who are you?" John demanded, feeling threatened.

"Commander Kolya of the Genii... your new master."

"I don't think so," Rod stated.

"You are in no position to defy me."

Rod looked across the clearing at the ragged band of desperate people and the tired guards who were obviously protecting them rather than holding them hostage.

"And you seem to be in no position to threaten me." Kolya followed Rod's gaze to the refugees. "But we may be in a position to help you. Medical supplies, tents, food..." Rod let his words trail off and John could see Kolya caught between his stubborn, proud nature and the desperate plight facing his people. he could see from their shocked eyes that they were likely the only survivors of a Wraith culling on their homeworld.

"In exchange for...?"

"A favor owed."

A smaller man with a beard and bright, intelligent eyes had approached while Kolya and Rod did their diplomatic posturing. Kolya flicked his eyes to him.

"We will accept your offer on condition that we may refuse this future favor if it comes at too high a price."

"Accepted."

John couldn't believe that Rod had just made such an unfavorable deal with a belligerent stranger.

"As a show of trust, I'll remain here while Teyla Emmagan of the Athosians returns to Atlantis with my people to convey your requirements."

John made to protest but Rod touched his arm, and with the agreement made, all John could do was watch as Teyla dialed the beta site rather than give this Genii commander the gate address for Atlantis.

Teyla bowed her forehead to Rod's. "I will return quickly with supplies so that we can prove that we will honor our end of this agreement."

Walking through the Stargate without Rod by his side made John feel physically sick. They turned around quickly and dialed Atlantis, putting together the usual refugee package without even a murmur of disapproval from Elizabeth. John listened in as Teyla explained about the Genii, and how they had tried to hide their advancement underground. Like the Hoffan and the Satedans, the Genii would have paid heavily for their subterfuge, with the Wraith scattering what remained of the Genii to the four winds.

"Doctor Weir, the supplies are ready to transport."

"Thank you, Major Teldy."

"Elizabeth, I want to go back with them."

"No. I need you to stay here on Atlantis, John."

"Elizabeth..."

"Permission denied, Doctor Sheppard."

John huffed and walked away angrily, but instead of heading back down to his laboratory, he returned to the gate room. An hour passed with no word from the planet or from Rod, but no one tried to make him leave. He startled when the chevrons began to encode, watching intently as the wormhole formed with a whoosh of energy. Moments later, the shield lowered and Teldy's men began to appear. He chewed on the side of his finger nervously, and suddenly Rod was there, swaggering through the Stargate as if he'd merely been out for a stroll. He was smiling and talking with Teldy's men, slapping shoulders and exchanging laughs until something made him look up towards the balcony overlooking the gate room, and he caught John's eyes.

Rod took the main staircase three steps at a time, not pausing until he was standing right in front of John. For the longest time they said nothing, just stared at each other, and then Rod reached for him.

"You bastard," John murmured against Rod's neck as he held him tight. "Don't you ever do that again."

He felt Rod's arms tighten, but knew he would gain no promises, as Rod had never yet made a promise he knew he couldn't keep.

END


End file.
